ninjago_live_action_moviefandomcom-20200215-history
Zane (Chris Evans version)
(NOTE: I don't know why there is an extra Date of Death section) This is the version of Zane that appeared in NinjaMan107's "Ninjago" premiering in 2018. Zane is the main character in the Ninjago live-action franchise. The Ninjago 2 through Ninjago 6 version wasn't silver. Early Life (Ninjago: The Prequel) Zane was originally a runner in the Ninjago Marathon where Sensei Wu met him. Wu was impressed by his speed and asked him to join the Ninja team. Zane was the first one to join the ninja team. His creator, Dr. Julien, died (allegedly) a long time before Wu met Zane. Zane was the first one to find his elemental weapons (He had two shurikens) Discovering Robotics (Ninjago: Serpents and Snakes) Zane is an excellent fighter and an excellent cook. He discovered he was a robot when he went into the Birchwood Forest and found a secret opening after beating up a robot that looked like C-3P0 (the robot was played by Anthony Daniels) and found a blueprint of himself. He fainted and the ninja found him, thinking he was dead. But, then he woke up and got determined to defeat the Serpentine, and he did. Finding His Dad (Ninjago: The Final Battle) In the third and final prequel, Zane discovers his dad is alive after crashing at a lighthouse. He helps to defeat the Overlord by creating a dragon and fending off the Stone Army while Lloyd faced the Overlord. In a post-credits scene, Zane watches his dad die while the ninja and Wu surround him. Rebooted (Ninjago) In Ninjago, Zane is the focus of the film. He falls in love with Cyrus Borg's assistant Pixel Reeves during the film. At the end, he reveals his true feelings toward her and then sacrifices his life for Ninjago. A post-credits scene shows Zane being rebuilt. The Quest For Zane (Ninjago 2) The ninja find Zane after Zane escapes from Chen and runs into Kai's room with Pixel unharmed. Zane helps Lloyd send Sensei Garmadon to the cursed realm to defeat the Anacondrai, which was the only way to do so. Biggest Threat Yet (Ninjago 3) After the Anacondrai attacked, Morro showed up and started wrecking everything. Zane assumed the job of leader while Lloyd was possessed. He did a good job at doing so, and led the ninja to the tomb of the First Spinjitzu Master. While they weren't fighting Morro, Zane went on a date with Pixel Reeves, which went well aside from the fact that Zane had to bring Kai as a result of losing a bet. Skybound (Ninjago 4) Zane got trapped in Nadakhan's djinn blade, which surprised viewers thinking Zane was the main character of the series (which he still is). After he was released after like 5 minutes, he attacked Nadakhan and was immune to his "I wish you still" wish because he was already a robot (which is already made of metal) and he told Flintlocke to shoot the djinn. Zane, along with Kai, Cole, and Lloyd, didn't remember this. Day of the Departed (Ninjago 5) Zane went to the Birchwood Forest to celebrate the Day of the Departed, and had no idea that Cole was missing. He ran into General Cryptor (Dwayne Johnson) and defeated him easily. He met the ninja, Wu, and Morro back at the museum. He watched as Cole became human again, and hoped that one day he would be human (read Slimeball for more). The Hands of Time (Ninjago 6) Zane is the one who helped Cyrus Borg get away from the Vermillions. He helped defeat Acronix and Krux by attacking the Vermillions and prevented them from coming to defeat them. He later discovers the Teapot of Tyhran in a post-credits scene. Slimeball (Ninjago 7) Zane accidentally unleashes Nadakhan and wishes he was normal, so Nadakhan turns him silver and slowly starts turning him into a human. Then he wishes Nadakhan would destroy the teapot of tyhran, which Nadakhan did. Then he wishes Nadakhan would turn into an ant and run away, even though Nadakhan accidentally turns into a woman with her nephew. He is doing all this as Cole is turning into a slime monster. He defeats Cole (known as Colpow later on) by almost sacrificing his elemental power, and freezing the slime monster out of him.